In situations, for example, chemotherapy or radiation therapy treatments, where all or part of the hair is lost from the head of a person, normal wig construction poses problems of permanency of placement on the head and of physiological irritation of the scalp. Conventional wigs tend to lack body and lie flat on the scalp thereby detracting from the intended beautification of the person. Conventional wigs and hairpieces also tend to irritate the wearer because of the construction of the wig and inside lining.
There is thus an established and critical need for a convenient, minimal maintenance wig pad which will be retained in place on the head having its net or base held out of contact with a scalp that is devoid or partially devoid of hair, which wig simulates the body of one's own natural hair without scalp irritation or discomfort from tapes, adhesives or pins intended to affix the wig to the wearer's scalp.